kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Nogy
Ryan Nogy (born on January 17, 2001) is a competitive dancer at Dance Mechanics, located in Pittsburgh, PA. Ryan and her younger sister previously danced at Studio 19 Dance Complex and the Abby Lee Dance Company, among others. Dances Solos Rollin' - unknown genre - 2010 * 5th overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Freebird - unknown genre - 2012 * 2nd overall junior shining star solo - Crlebration Talent Competition in Greensburg, Pennsylvania Halo - lyrical - 2013 * 8th overall teen competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania The Fugue - unknown genre - 2013 * 3rd overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Spain - jazz - 2014 * unknown scoring - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall intermediate solo, 1st intermediate jazz solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4th overall intermediate 12-14 solo - KAR Nationals in Toledo, Ohio Clown - lyrical - 2015 * 2nd overall teen solo - Fire and Ice Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall teen female solo - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Foxwoods, Connecticut * 5th overall teen solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 5th overall teen solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Seven - contemporary - 2015 Black - contemporary - 2016 * 2nd overall teen hollywood solo - VIP Dance Events in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 7th overall teen solo - Intrigue Dance Intensive in Cleveland, Ohio Breathe - contemporary - 2016 * 1st teen modern/contemporary solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 5th overall teen solo - Intrigue Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 6th overall teen solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Trios Islands - lyrical (with Payton Ackerman and Katherine Narasimhan) - 2015 * 1st overall senior trio - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Foxwoods, Connecticut Fear - unknown genre (with Jillian Butchki and Morgan Faircloth) - 2016 * 4th overall teen duet/trio - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company Dollhouse - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 * 4th overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Foxwoods, Connecticut Everybody Goes - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Maddie Bennett, Nia Frazier, Sarah Hunt, Olivia Ice, Brooke Kosinski, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Madison Porter, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Carolyn Whitney, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 * 2nd overall teen line - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4th overall teen line - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Foxwoods, Connecticut Love - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Maddie Bennett, Madison Porter, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, and Carolyn Whitney) - 2015 * 1st overall teen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall teen group, 2nd teen contemporary - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Nameless - jazz (with Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 * 3rd overall teen line - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall teen line - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Foxwoods, Connecticut Never Gonna Change - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Nick Dobbs, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, and Keara Sweeney) - 2015 * 1st overall senior line - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with Dance Mechanics Baby's Romance - contemporary (with Maddie Bennett, Jillian Butchki, Morgan Faircloth, Allie Keefer, Kassidy Leon, Gianna Maruca, McKenna Nuttall, Madison Porter, and Alison Taylor) New York - lyrical (with Maddie Bennett, Morgan Faircloth, Kassidy Leon, Madison Porter, and Alison Taylor) - 2016 Dance Titles *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 *Hollywood Vibe Regional Junior Dancer of the Year 2014 *Hollywood Vibe Regional Teen Dancer of the Year 2016 Runner Up *Runner-Up for Regional NUVO Junior Female Breakout Artist 2013 *3rd Runner-Up for National Teen Miss Dance America KAR 2014 with "Spain" *12th Runner-Up for National Junior Female Best Dancer 2015 with "Seven" Gallery Nogy-ryan-image.jpg Ryan Nogy 2018.jpg External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *VSCO *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Dance Mechanics dancers